Just be Friends
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: DRABBLE-¿Acaso era masoquista, o ese gran dolor que de momento se encontraba invadiendo su pecho era a lo que llamaban por amor no correspondido?-Kise x Kuroko, One-Sided Aomine x Kuroko. Angst...Pésimo Summary c:


Nota rápida: Esto fue basado en una imagen de Zerochan cuya etiqueta era "Just be Friends", canción de Vocaloid (Megurine Luka) según tengo entendido; en otras palabras, el Drabble está más o menos basado en un parrafo de los Lyrics c:!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se utilizó como portada del Fic tampoco nos pertenece, todo derecho a sus respectivos dueños c:**

* * *

**~Just be Friends~**

_¿Acaso era masoquista, o ese gran dolor que de momento se encontraba invadiendo su pecho era a lo que llamaban por amor no correspondido?_

_Algo así era más que imposible…_

Ante cada paso que daba significaba un paso más cerca a esos dos jóvenes que parecían más que indiferentes ante esa tercera persona que no se encontraba a muchos pasos de distancia de dónde ellos se encontraban sonrientes jugando baloncesto.

_Se suponía que su corazón le pertenecía a él…_

Sus labios temblorosos se mantuvieron abiertos, estos lenta y torpemente deseando el poder articular el nombre de aquella persona. Realizar dicha acción le estaba costando mucho el simple hecho de realizarla, sintiendo sus labios secarse ante la fresca briza de otoño que chocaba contra su rostro.

…_se suponía…_

Sus ojos más que abiertos seguían todo movimiento que ambas figuras realizasen, no perdiéndose de nada. El moreno había encestado una nueva canasta, el pequeño de clara cabellera azulada corriendo instantáneamente a su lado para felicitarle; ambos se encontraban chocando sus puños, el moreno embozando una de esas sonrisas que raramente se podían ver plasmadas en su rostro.

En ese momento, Kise se detuvo completamente en su camino.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a la cancha de baloncesto callejero, quedándose parado en el lado contrario de la acera poco antes de cruzar la calle. Su mano seguía extendida, deseando tomar aquello que parecía lentamente alejarse cada vez más, éste quedando atrás ante toda esa distancia que existía entre sus dos cuerpos. Tragando forzosamente algo de saliva, retrocedió su mano hasta tenerla apegada contra su pecho, sus dedos cerrados en puño en un fuerte agarre.

Sus amarillentos ojos observaron con sentimiento esa mano, su mirada suavizándose casi al instante.

Él jamás había chocado puños con Kurokocchi…no importaban sus palabras llenas de admiración, o si con todo el amor del mundo intentase el felicitar a su joven compañero ante su gran desempeño dentro de la cancha; era casi como sus palabras o sus acciones fuesen suficientes para crear siquiera una pequeña sonrisa en esos rosados labios, mucho menos el llegar a chocar puños con éste tal y como él lo hacía con su pareja—_su luz_—, Aomine.

Inhalando entrecortadamente una corta cantidad de aire volvió a fijar su vista en sus dos compañeros; estos ya se encontraban tumbados sobre el frío suelo de la cancha, ambos charlando con grandes sonrisas. Aomine se encontraba rodeando a Tetsu con un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndolo un poco contra su cuerpo mientras que Tetsu parecía más que relajado, su expresión no cambiando…salvo por ese pequeño y poco notorio sonrojo que se encontraba adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

Había perdido…

Lentamente una sonrisa se vio adornando sus labios; una falsa, llena de sarcástica emoción. Rió suavemente, dejando su brazo caer a su costado dejando el temblor de sus hombros llegar a todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía débil, no queriendo ya hacer absolutamente nada; el nombre de ese chico había quedado más que olvidado en su lengua, sus labios sellados mientras su garganta seguía soltando roncos sonidos ante su forzada risa. A los segundos se fue calmando, solo quedando el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Volviendo a inhalar un gran bocado de aire lo contuvo por un momento dentro de sus pulmones, suspirando poco después sacando todo ese pesar que se había quedado en su interior tras no haberse visto capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre que de momento no quería pensar en.

Volviendo a levantar su vista, siguió con la tortura de ver a esa persona que tanto amaba siendo rodeada por los brazos de otra persona.

-Así que…así son las cosas…- murmuró para sí, lágrimas ajenas cayendo por sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

N/A: En parte esto fue escrito ya que estaba aburrida, pero después de haber leído los Lyrics de ésta canción, creí que realmente esa imagen estaba en lo correcto ._. Creo, no sé x3

Tenía planeado hacer un One-Shot largo, pero, bueno...quizá de momento solo deje el Drabble, no sé si llame la atención, realmente e.e; No prometo escribir algo después sobre esto, pero está dentro de mis notas de quizá pa'después c: Así que, de resultar de su agrado, puede que haga todo un drama al buen estilo Kise x Kuroko, Aomine x Kuroko~ nwn;

Gracias por haber leído~, disculpen lo corto? e.e;


End file.
